


Come back

by cherryat



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryat/pseuds/cherryat
Summary: What if after the Cophine break up on 03x01 Kira talked to Delphine? Just an idea of how things could turn out.





	Come back

‘Oh, no. I felt auntie Cosima so happy when she heard Delphine's voice outside, why does she feel so broken now?’ She came back in, closed the door and went straight to the bathroom. I sneaked outside and found Delphine crying in the hallway.

“What happened?”

“Oh, hi, Kira. Umm, nothing, you should get back inside” 

“I'm not stupid just because I'm a kid, you know? I can feel auntie Cosima hurting”

“I'm sorry, I had no other choice, I have to protect and cure all of your aunties” She lowered before me 

“You can't do that without auntie Cos, she has the key to everything” The blonde seemed shocked 

“What?”

“Professor Duncan gave me his copy of The Island of Doctor Monroe and it has some drawings in it, I know it can help you a lot and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone about it, but she said she was eager to tell you”

“Did she find the cure?”

“I don't think she understands it, but I know she will. She's super smart”

“That she is” Delphine giggled a little “Still, I've got to keep her safe. I have to do this, I have to go”

“No, don't go. She'll die without you, she came back for you”

“What do you mean?”

“The day after you left I woke up scared because I wasn't feeling her anymore. I tried to wake her up and she wasn't reacting. It would be so easy for her to slip away at that moment, but all of a sudden I felt her full of love and I knew it was you, she's always like that with you”

“I- I didn't know… How is she now?” The French had tears in her eyes

“She's broken, Delphine” I noticed another person just standing there “Hi, Scottie. Auntie Cosima isn't feeling up for visitors right now, but you can go in if it's important. Maybe we can play a game later”

“Yeah, okay. I'll be inside”

“Kira, I'm really sorry. I'm so lost in the middle of all of this, I don't know what to do”

“I always feel better when I feel loved. Maybe Cosima would like it” I paused as I felt something weird and then nothing at all “Delphine! I can't feel her anymore, you have to bring her back! Please, I can't lose my auntie!” 

We burst inside uncle Felix's loft only to find Cosima on the ground and Scott trying to help her.

“Marion? I need a trustworthy hospital or a bed or something. It's Cosima. She's pretty bad. Okay, I'll be waiting” She hung up and arranged my auntie in a better position “Mon amour, you're going to be okay. I'm here, I'm sorry about everything. You're the love of my life. I can't do this without you. Please, stay with me”

…

“Oi, Delphine. You need to go home and get some rest” I looked up and saw Sarah passing by the room at Marion's house. 

Marion arranged some hospital supplies and a trustworthy nurse to help me take care of Cosima. At first, she wasn't a big fan of the idea of me treating her, but I pulled some strings and she even put a bed in the room for me and let me use the shower there, so I wouldn't have to leave.

“I want to stay here, Sarah. I need to”

“Alright, then. How is she doing?”

“Pretty much the same as yesterday, but compared to last week she's a little better”

“It's been two and a half weeks already. You think she's gonna wake up?”

“I don't know. I've been trying to decipher this book and find her a cure, but I don't know if I'll be able to finish on time. We can only hope she holds on strong enough”

“She's stubborn like a LEDA. Besides, she is going to wake up, she's just a little late”

“That sounds like my Cosima” I smiled sadly

“Well, I've gotta go. Call me if you need anything. Bye”

“Bye”

I pushed my bed beside hers. Mon Dieu, I missed sleeping next to her. Even when she pulled all the covers to herself or moved around too much accidentally hitting me in the process. Unfortunately I couldn't get as close to her as I wanted, or I could hurt her, so I laid down in the edge of my bed and lifted my pillows to get a better view. She looked so peaceful, even with all those wires and her heavy breaths.

“Je t'aime toujours, ma chérie. Please, don't leave me. We still have so much to do together. We are going to cure all of your sisters. You can finish your degree, so we can teach at University of Toronto to be close to your sisters. You'll take me to San Francisco to meet your parents and your hometown and you'll meet mine in France as well. I'm going to ask you to marry me - not the other way around, because everyone knows you're always late. We're going to have a beautiful wedding, we'll be dancing all night and it'll be exhausting, but after that we're going to make love for as long as we can,until we pass out on each other's arms. Then we'll have our honeymoon, so we can meet a new place, relax and make love again and again. After we're back it's just be as amazing as it's ever been. You and me dorking around, loving each other, eating Eskimo Pie in bed, dancing, going to Alison’s famous dinner parties that I've heard so much about and babysitting the kids when your sisters need it. That is until we have our own. Can you imagine? There are so many options. There is adoption, IVF - definitely not from DYAD or Brightborn, even though I wouldn't be opposed to having a little Cosima running around the house - and I even read some articles about scientists producing sperm from women's bone marrow, that would be amazing too. Either way I know we would love those kids, do our best as parents and watch they grow up while we grow old. You'd probably ask the children to get you some pot or you'd try to convince me to plant it and I know you have your ways to persuade me, if you know what I mean. I can imagine us as old ladies sitting in our porch and babbling about life, science and our family. I need you, Cosima. I can't to this without you, I want you and only you. I love you so much, wake up for me. Bonne nuit, mon amour. I'll be right here by your side. I'll never leave you.”

That was the best night of sleep I had since I'd left for Frankfurt. Being so close to Cosima was an experience of its own. I felt the sunlight in my eyes even before opening them, so I stirred in my bed and turned to the other side, facing the door instead of the window.

“Mornin’, sunshine” I heard a low voice behind me

“Sarah, stop imitating Cosima's voice. I miss her and it definitely doesn't help”

“M- missed... you too... babe” I almost jumped from the bed when I realized Cosima was awake with tears already forming in my eyes

“Oh, mon amour. Have you been up for long? How are you feeling? I'm sorry, Cosima.  Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime” I cried hard and took her hand in mine to give it a kiss

“I... love you too. D- dude, chill. You don't need to cry, I came back for you, didn't I?”

“Yes, mon coeur. Thank you so much”

“Dun- dunno why are you so s- surprised… you know I lo- love coming for you” I laughed

“You're such a brat, Cosima. I promise I'll help you out with that” Cosima wiggled her eyebrows “As soon as you're all cleared up” 

“I was h- hoping you'd do that now” She pouted

“Non, you just woke up from a coma and we're in Marion’s house”

“Really? N- nice. What happened?”

“I went to Felix’s apartment to talk to you - by the way, I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to protect you - and after you walked back in I was crying in the hallway when Kira started talking to me. She made me see how wrong I was and how I made some stupid decisions, she's a great kid. But then Scott was doing a checkup on you and she felt something was off, so we had to bring you here and you stayed in a coma for two and a half weeks, but now you're awake and that's all that matters. Oh, and Kira also told me about Professor Duncan's book and it'll probably take Scott and I another week to finish deciphering it, so that we can start working on a cure for all of your sisters”

“Thank you, D- Delphine. I love you”

“I love you too” We stared at each other's eyes and I smiled “Now we can have everything that I promised you and more”

“What did you p- promise?” She looked suspicious, but still grinned

“You'll see, chérie”


End file.
